


Delectable - short fic

by Dinendal2002



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinendal2002/pseuds/Dinendal2002
Summary: Tony lowers his eyes. His hands press on the contract in front of him, heart racing more than he’d like to admit.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Delectable - short fic

Tony lowers his eyes. His hands press on the contract in front of him, heart racing more than he’d like to admit.

The boy grins at him. Man, Tony reminds himself. 

Man. 

The young man grins at him, ear to ear. He’s 21, no longer a boy. Far too young for him, regardless.

He clears his throat before making his way around the table.

“So. You’ve got a month of probation. Minimum wage during starting period, after that 6 monthly increments starting with our base salary.” 

Stay professional. Why is it so hot in here?

Peter leans back in his chair, giving him a long look. Clearly the young man is afraid of no one. He feels his skin tingle with excitement, a blush creeping up his neck.

Don’t go there Stark. Yes he was flirting with you all through the interview. Yes, he’s incredibly clever and witty and charming. But fuck him if he lets the boy get under his skin. 

There’s a pregnant silence. Peter’s eyes don’t leave him.

He rubs his forehead before his hand involuntarily rubs his neck. “Any questions?” He feels jittery and wants to leave the room.

Peter’s tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. He bites down softly, eyes flicking over the contract, before running down Tony’s body to settle deliberately on his crotch. 

“No Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment or kudos. ♥️


End file.
